OCD Overload
by roo17
Summary: In which Law is pissed at Luffy and discovers the teen has OCD.


OCD Overload

* * *

 _Summary: In which Law is pissed at Luffy and discovers the teen has OCD._

 _Warning: OCD!Luffy, ooc, swearing, AU._

* * *

Law had enough of Luffy's tricks and pranks. No, actually, Law had enough of _Luffy_. He was the most annoying person Law had ever met and he couldn't even believe he actually called the teen his _friend_. But today, oh… Oh, Luffy had gone too far today. Because Law absolutely _hated_ being embarrassed. And Luffy? Luffy had embarrassed the absolute fucking _shit_ out of him today in the middle of the mall on _purpose_. The surgeon had flat out left Luffy there and stormed out of the mall in mortification and anger.

While he was deciding whether or now to cut all ties with the straw-hatted teen, he found himself unintentionally walking to the male's house. He figured he might as well pick up the clothes he left with Luffy several days ago and pulled out the key Luffy had given him. He had never been to the teen's house before so he expected to find the place an utter mess. What he was met with, however, was the complete opposite of what he thought it would be.

Everything was in perfect order.

For a moment, the surgeon thought he'd walked into the wrong house because surely this couldn't belong to the same hyperactive teen that he occasionally hung with. But there were photos of Luffy and his brothers on the refrigerator and an extra pair of sandals were beside the door. He took several slow steps through the house, his eyes looking over every little thing. He couldn't believe it, it was unbelievable. "He has OCD…"

As soon as the words rolled off Law's tongue, an idea popped into his mind.

And a vicious, malevolent smirk graced his features.

* * *

Luffy laughed to himself as he remembered Law's face earlier that day at the mall and how he'd stormed off. He hadn't meant to embarrass the surgeon so badly, really he hadn't. It just sorta…happened. He told his friends about the incident when he met up with them ten minutes after that, and all of them agreed that they wished they could've seen it.

He walked up to his front door, his arms filled with a few bags of things he'd got from the mall, and unlocked it; entering his house with a happy smile. He walked into the living room excitedly. He couldn't wait to try on the new–

His eyes looked up from his bags and he froze on the spot.

His eyes picked up irregularities all over the room. The books on the bookshelf were not all in order and some slanted in the opposite direction, the closet door was open and several hangers were facing the wrong way. The napkins on the coffee table were scattered about and there was a fucking water ring on the wooden table. The pillows were not on the couch where they're supposed to be, but both were on the reclining chair. The television's turned slightly to the right and no longer centered on the cabinet it rested on. The dvd's in said cabinet were all turned around and upside down. The table in the kitchen was not against the wall like it always was, but about an inch away from it. The dish soap, sponge, scrubby had all switched positions.

The spices, from what he could see, were not in the order he left them in. The pencils in the living room on the desk were not in their proper holder and for some bizarre reason, there was a single black spot just off-center of his neat desk. The curtain's weren't tied back in the middle, but the very top. And the photo frames were not perfectly aligned on the walls, all were now slanted either to the right, left, or even backwards.

The bags fell from Luffy's arms, his mind going momentarily blank as his jaw dropped open. A small sound escaped his throat. Then a strangled scream followed as he ran around like a chicken with its head cut off as he went straight to fixing everything. He fixed the books, the hangers, the napkins, gets rid of the water ring, puts the pillows back, fixes the television, kitchen table, the dvds, the soap, sponge, scrubby, the spices, pencils, rids his desk of the random spot, ties the curtains in the proper way, removes the single smudge he found on one window, and finally the photo frames.

He did, however, silently cry when he realized that several days on his calendar had been crossed out in the opposite direction and that he couldn't fix that no matter how hard he tried. His mind had gone into OCD Overload. Who could do something so evil? Who? Who could do such damage to one person? _Who_?

Law was smirking while watching the whole scene while sitting on a chair he'd dragged into the corner, the tips of his fingers resting against each other. Luffy, finally, saw him. He glared darkly at the man and pointed to him with a pointer-finger that promised pain. "YOU!"

Luffy spent the next eight minutes chasing Law around his house. Unfortunately, he never caught the surgeon. He did, however, take back the key he'd oh so carelessly given to the man. He also may or may not have secretly started plotting revenge on Law.

But before the revenge plotting, something else came first. Something _much_ more important.

 _How was he going to fix the calendar?_

* * *

 _A/N: Law did a lot more than mentioned. (You should see what he did to Luffy's fridge.)_

 _It's sucky, don't care, I'm bored, and my mind won't let me write anything too long. Which I hate. It kept me up the other night. I wanted to write so badly I couldn't go to sleep despite the fact I was exhausted, but I couldn't write. DX Oh, and to the guests who have asked for a way to message me, I have a tumblr now. So you can message me (or ask me questions) there. :]_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
